The Moose, The Angel, The Pyschopath, and The Pup
by NatalieFinchNightingale
Summary: Sequel to The Moose, The Angel, and The Pyscopath Destiel M-Preg Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics Alpha!Dean Omega!Castiel
1. Chapter 1

Six Weeks Into Pregnancy

Dean handed Castiel the package even though the omega glared at it. "Come on Cas just take the test, taking it isn't going to make you pregnant."

"Fine," he grumbled, storming off into the bathroom and slamming the door. Peeing on a stick was the weirdest thing he'd ever had to do.

"Did you do it," Dean asks through the door.

"Yes now shut up."

"Come out so we can see it together."

"No."

"Castiel," Dean warned.

"Ugh you're so annoying," he exited the bathroom and gave Dean the peestick. "You look I don't want to. Thirty seconds left."

Castiel looked down at his stomach and rested his hand on it. I may just be thinking to a pile of organs but no matter what I tell your father, I do love you.

"Ready Cas?"

"As I'll ever be," Cas kept his eyes trained on his stomach. He didn't hear his alpha, which had him worried.

Another hand rested on his stomach next to him. "Forever ours," he whispers as he got down on his knees in front of the omega and kissed his stomach delicately.

"Do you mean?" The omega couldn't break his eyes off of his stomach. His breaths were starting to come raggedly. There was something growing inside of him and he was terrified.

"We're having a pup," Dean got off of his knees and kissed him passionately. "I love you, I love you so much." Castiel's attention was elsewhere though.

Two Months into Pregnancy

The doctors was officially Castiel's most hated location. They had already drawn his blood, injected him with a vitamin that would support his immune system, and were now smearing junk onto his stomach to see inside of him, he was fed up with being touched. Dean squeezed his hand tightly with his own, eyes trained on the monitor, as were Castiel's.

"There's your pup," Gaines announces outlining him for them with his finger. "Too early to tell the gender but it's in there."

"I think that's a peanut," Dean mutters.

"You're already picking on our child," Castiel retorts, rolling his eyes. "Bad Daddy."

Dean smiled lovingly at his omega but Gaines was glaring at him obviously not liking that Castiel had some power in the relationship.

….

"Isn't he the cutest thing Sammy?" Dean asks. His brother was looking at the picture of their baby.

"He looks like a peanut."

"That's what I said!"

"Stop referring to our child as a he, we don't want any unintended pressure on him."

Dean smiled at his omega, smiles were a plenty in the house aside from Cas of course. "I will love our pup whether it is boy, girl, omega, beta, or alpha. Whatever it is, it's perfect."

Sam handed the picture to Ruby.

"As long as if it is a girl she doesn't end up like Ruby here."

Ruby glared at him. "Your baby would be lucky to turn out like me you insufferable ass."

"No swearing, I don't want him coming out sprouting curses." Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist. "Though I will still love it if it does."

"I'm going to go to bed," Castiel tells Dean kissing the side of his jaw because that was all he could reach. "It's been a long day."

"Alright baby," Dean leaned down and kissed the omega, hand holding his chin softly. "I'll be up in a little bit, I have some thing's I need to do."

Castiel went up to Dean's room, while their room. He crawled under the cover's and rested his hand on his stomach. He was always afraid that he would wake up in the morning and the baby would be gone.

Four Months into Pregnancy

Castiel ran his hands back and forth across his small baby bump. Morning sickness was the worst, he would rather spend a day at the doctor's office. He had already puked three times today. Dean had already left for work so he was alone. It was actually nice to be alone for a change. Sick of Dean always asking if he was okay or finding an excuse to touch him.

…

A smell spread across the house and Castiel was one of the first to notice it. He made his way downstairs, there in the entryway, Dean was speaking with Lucifer. "Dean, what's going on?" He came to a stop three steps up. Never would he trust the alpha.

"Hey Cas, we were just discussing things," he held out his hand to his omega.

Castiel took it after a moment of hesitation. He hid behind Dean slightly heading resting against his shoulder.

"May I," Lucifer asks Dean but gestured to Cstiel.

"Of course," Dean pulled Castiel out from behind him.

Cas glared at both of the alphas. His whole body tensed when Lucifer stepped forward and rested his hand on Castiel's stomach over the shirt thankfully. "How's his body handling it?"

"Good, at least I think it's good, this will be the first pup to be born in the house. Our only problem so far has been the morning sickness."

Lucifer nodded. "Well morning sickness is a good sign."

Dean smiled. "Then we should be extra good."

Castiel didn't like how Lucifer's hand remained on his stomach so he took a step back and back behind Dean again.

The older alpha caught eyes with the omega and shook his head. "Well I suppose I should go get Gabriel then."

Castiel brightened up immediately. "Gabriel?" He asked once Lucifer was out the door.

"Yes I asked Lucifer if he would bring him over to visit with you."

Castiel sqeauled jumping on hjim, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Thank you so much Dean." He kissed him roughly.

"You're welcome baby."

Castiel let go of him and started at the door, waiting. Nothing held him back when Gabriel walked into the door form hugging him and burying his face into his chest. "I missed you so much.

His brother wrapped his arms around him. "I missed you too little brother."

"Cas why don't you two go into the living room, Lucifer and I are going to my office."

"Alright Dean." Castiel stood on his tippy toes to kiss him lightly. "Thank you."

…

"What does it feel like," Gabriel asks. He seemed to be almost afraid of the baby bump.

"It's strange but I wouldn't give it up."

"It's not scary?"

"Oh it's terrifying, so many things could go wrong."

"Could I? I mean if you're not agitated by people always touching your stomach."

"It's fine Gabe."

Gabriel very carefully reached forward, flinching when his fingers brushed his stomach.

"It's not going to hurt you Gabe."

His hand rested on top of Castiel's shirt but he slipped under it. Tears started flowing from his eyes. "I'm so sorry Castiel," he hunched over resting his cheek against his baby bump. I'm sorry I let this happen to you baby brother." Castiel dropped his hand and ran his fingers through the beta's hair. "I'm sorry I let this happen to you. I'm sorry I didn't stop him from taking you away."

"Shh Gabe it's okay. I'm okay."

"That's the worst part Cas, you're so wrapped up in it you don't see. This is wrong, every part of this is so messed up."

Castiel shook his head removing his hand from his hair. "You're wrong."

"No Cassie I'm not," Gabriel sat up connecting eyes with Castiel. "I'm sorry Cas. You have to understand how important this is, to make you understand. I love you baby brother." The hand on his stomach slowly started to push.

Castiel screamed as Gabe's hand pushed hard. "Gabe stop! Please you're going to kill it." He tried to squirm away and fight but Gabriel held his arm.

"It's better this way."


	2. Chapter 2

((telling you all now this chapter has a lot of Lucifer content))

Dean growled ripping Gabriel away from Castiel and threw him into the wall. The alpha turned on the beta causing him to cower down and try to hide into the wall.

"Dean," Lucifer says trying to calm him. The older alpha went to Castiel's side touching lightly on his stomach. "Stay calm Castiel. Dean we need to get him to the hospital."

Castiel stared down at his belly that hurt a lot, silent, terrified tears running down his face.

"Dean!" Lucifer picked up Castiel bridal style. "Your child is going to die if you don't snap out of it and help me."

The younger alpha turned instantly worry worked into his face. "Cas are you okay?"

"I don't know. Dean it hurts."

Lucifer glared at Gabriel. "If you move from that spot I will end you."

Gabriel gulped and nodded.

The older alpha carried Castiel out to the car with Dean following closely after. Dean drove while Lucifer held Castiel in the back trying to calm him down. He may not be very compassionate but he had Castiel since he was first born. He was the first one to ever hold him. The omega still meant a lot to him.

About Nineteen Years Earlier

Lucifer sat off to the side as Angel gave birth not wanting to get into the way. She had never had problems giving birth before and he was starting to get worried. It wasn't long though before he heard the cry of a baby. Immediately he stood and went to where the doctor was cleaning it off and getting it to breathe properly. A few minutes later it was wrapped in a blanket and handed to Lucifer.

"He's beautiful," Lucifer says. He looked to where Angel was. She stared longingly at her child but she wouldn't be allowed to hold it, which would only cause her bond with the child to grow stronger and make everything harder. "You did good Angel." He carried the baby out of the room.

He had the whole thing set up in his house, seeming as it cheaper. It usually was when one of your main sources of income is buying and selling omegas and betas.

The alpha carried the baby who surprisingly was fairly calm up to his brother's room which he would be staying in. They already had the crib for him set up.

Entering the room, ignoring the beta boy, he laid the child into the crib. He couldn't bring himself to be mad at him when he approached the crib peering in at his little brother. Gabriel was definitely one of his favorites. If he had been an omega, he would have taken him as his own, and if he didn't already have Michael. He rested his hand on the beta's shoulder, smirking when he flinched.

"What do you think of your little brother?"

"He's so tiny. Was I ever that tiny?"

"Not quite this tiny, you were heavier by a few pounds. I think he's going to be an omega, he's so tiny." He would have to take him to the real hospital to find out his gender because the lab equipment for that was expensive.

"What if he cries at night? I'm not going to get any sleep."

Lucifer picked up the beta and carried him to the bed. "You are to take care of your little brother. I have it set up for one of the other beta's to help you for the first month but from now until he's ready to leave, he's going to be your responsibility." He set the beta on his lap. "Alright?"

"Yes, alpha."

"Good boy."

Present Day

Lucifer had waited in the waiting room while Dean and Castiel went to get the baby checked out. He had remembered when Michael had lost their baby during their only attempt at bring life into the world.

Thirteen - Fourteen Years Ago

He had felt like he was in a movie. Michael was lying next to him in bed taking a nap. He was a little farther than Cas was and his baby bump was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Michael's body twisted in pain and the omega woke up with a wince.

"What's wrong?" The alpha sat up looking down at his omega as he writhed.

"It hurts, ow Alpha it hurts so much."

"What hurt's baby?"

"My stomach, I think something's wrong."

"It's probably just a cramp, it'll pass."

"I hope so." The omega panted making a move to sit up when another sharp pain had him in the bed.

"I'll get the doctor," in one swift movement, careful not to disturb him, he picked him up and carried him into one of the medical rooms.

The time from the doctor coming over, the doctor doing an ultrasound, the sudden gush of blood than ran between his legs onto the bed, the surgery, the doctor telling him his child was gone, and that Michael's womb had been destroyed in the process was all a blur.

Michael cried a lot after that, sometimes Lucifer would try to comfort him other times he would just stare and even a few times he would cry himself. The omega was terrified that Lucifer would get rid of him now that he was 'broken.'

That was when he brought Castiel to him, to cheer him up which worked efficiently. The boy was almost a surrogate child for Michael and he couldn't fathom what was going through his mind when he decided to sell the omega, how torn up Michael had been. Though with recent discoveries he realized he had made a good choice.

Present

Dean looked like a ghost as he entered the waiting room. "I can drive you to get Gabriel and take you home, if you'd like."

"I can call someone to give me a ride." He searched Dean's face for an answer to his questions. "I know it's none of my business but…" He let the question remain unfinished.

"They said that they couldn't tell if the baby was still moving because his stomach is so swollen. They are going to be try and get it down so they can see. There's no blood yet so that's a good sign."

"I'm sorry Dean, I had no idea Gabriel would do that."

"You couldn't have. I'm the one that asked you to bring him over anyway." Dean used his sleeve to wipe at the tear's that were forming in his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay taking a cab?"

"Yes Dean I'm fine, you should stay here with Castiel."

"Thank you," Dean whispers feeling horrible about appearing weak in front of someone else.

"You're welcome, if there's anything I can do let me know."

"I will," Dean waited until the other alpha was gone before heading back to Cas' room. The omega was sleeping on the bed cot which was good, he didn't need to be awake just to worry. The alpha grabbed his omega's hand and set next to him. Sleep came to him a few hours later.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel wished they would turn the monitor so he could see it. They kept moving that goddamn ultrasound trying to see something. Apparently the swelling had gone down but not enough as they would like. He was becoming more and more agitated by the second. His child could be dead or possibly dying and all they could do was put a machine to his stomach and look at it. Dean was standing behind the two doctors, eyes on the screen. If they moved that thing over his bruise one more time he was going to snap.

"Enough!" Castiel slapped the doctor's hand away from him and sat up. He against slapped the doctor's hand away when he reached over to push him back down. "Don't fucking touch me."

"Cas," Dean came over to him and put his hands on his shoulders to push him back down.

"I said don't touch me!" He pushed the alpha away. "I want to go home."

"Cas you need to stay here for the baby."

"Being here isn't going to make it less dead. The swelling isn't down enough anyway. Just let me go home and we can come back tomorrow." The omega looked deep into the eyes of his alpha.

"Cas it's better if you stay here where you can get help if something happens."

"If something happens, it happens. I'm going home, if I have to walk there."

Dean turned to the doctors. "I need to make an appointment for tomorrow."

…

Dean tried to hold Castiel's hand as he drove home but the omega wouldn't allow it. He pulled his hand away and folded them on his lap, purposely avoiding his stomach.

"Can I sleep in my own room tonight?" Castiel looked out the window watching the world go by.

"Why?" Dean's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel.

"Because I want to be alone. I have a lot to think about."

Dean pulled over to the side of the road quickly and put the impala in park. He undid his seatbelt and turned to Castiel. "It's my baby too Castiel. This is not all about you."

"There's something dead inside of me Dean." Tears ran freely out of the omegas eyes and down his cheeks. "We almost had it; we were so close to being happy, to having something. We would have had a baby, a perfect little baby just for us and now it's gone. I know you're going through this too but I feel like if I have to spend a night with you then we'll both have to deal with being next to it. I'm so sorry. I should have realized what Gabriel was doing. My own brother killed my baby. How morbid is that?"

"We don't know that it's dead. Our little one could be in there confused as to why everyone is so worried about it." The alpha reached out and turned Castiel's head so he would look at him. "We will make it through this Angel."

Castiel wrapped his arms around the alpha's shoulders.

…

Sam hugged Castiel when he walked into the door. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." The omega smiled up at the beta, though it was forced.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks Sam," Castiel kissed the beta's cheek. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night so I'm going to bed."

"Good night Cas," Sam hugged him but was gentle about it.

"Good night Dean," Castiel says going to Dean and pecking him.

The alpha watched his omega leave before turning to Sam.

"Come on," Sam says starting towards the living room. He sat on the couch and his brother sat next to him. "How about you? How are you doing?"

"I don't know Sammy. I feel weird like I should be broken down and crying but I can't bring myself to do it. If I start to cry that means that it's really gone and it's not coming back. Sammy I'm so scared. If we lose this baby, then I'm going to lose Cas, I know it."

"You won't lose Cas. He cares about you Dean."

"I don't know, Sammy."

…

Castiel watched as the Gaines again smeared the gel onto his stomach. The ultrasound was becoming more and more agitated. Five minutes he laid there watching Dean's face. That was when both Gaines and Dean lighted up.

"Is that the baby?"

Gaines nodded turning the instrument. "And there's its heartbeat."

Castiel and Dean connected eyes and the alpha walked over and kissed him roughly.

"Our baby is okay Cas, we're going to be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Six Months into Pregnancy

This was it the moment of truth on whether or not he could handle going back to his past home. The home he had for most of his life. It was strange that he was no longer a part of it. Maybe he was before Michael and Gabriel but now it was like he was an alien standing outside planet earth.

As far as he was concerned there were three barriers he had to get through to have a good night.

The first barrier:

Anna opened the door for them trying not to squeal in delight at seeing her brother. The moment it closed she lost it and wrapped him up in her arms. "I've missed you so much little brother. You look so good." Her lips delicately touched his forehead as if he was a scared puppy and not a nervous omega.

"It's good to see you Anna." He frowned when she grabbed his face and looked into his eyes.

"You're still you, I can see you in there."

Castiel's face scrunched up. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it, where's Balthazar, he was going to come and see you."

"I don't know."

Anna's eyes flashed to the alpha standing next to them. "I suppose I should let Lucifer know you are here." She walked away without another word, her pace slow so as not to leave her brother alone with the alpha that had 'ruined' him.

Five minutes later Balthazar was doing to same thing to him.

"Little half-bro and fetus," Balthazar hugged him without holding back. "Pregnant looks good on you."

The omega stuck his tongue out at him. "Oh hush up, you assbutt."

The beta laughed and turned to Dean. "Alpha that stole my brother, how are you?"

Before Dean could reply Balthazar was smacked upside the head. "You behave or I'll whip you."

Balthazar grumbled something under his breath and backed up to Castiel's side. "Sorry alpha."

"Dean, aside from the welcoming committee, how are you?" Lucifer and Dean shaked hands.

"I'm doing well and you?"

"Good." Then there was the awkward silence that left them all well quiet. "Well we should get to it then shall we?"

Dean nodded following Lucifer up the stairs. Castiel and his siblings were following after them. Balthazar swung an arm around his shoulder pulling him close. "The house really isn't the same without you," he whispers just for the omega to hear.

Castiel rested his head against his half-brother's shoulder.

"In here," Lucifer opened the door but Anna took it and held it open for them all.

Barrier Two:

Castiel was pulled into Dean's lap and the omega glared at him. He knew the only reason he was doing this was to upset his siblings.

"Here are the terms to the agreement," Lucifer says handing Dean a clipboard. "Take as much time as you need to look over them."

The alpha nodded grabbing the clipboard and carefully going through everything. Balthazar and Anna stood anxiously looking down at the clipboard as well. Castiel smiled at them.

The door opened behind them and the older alpha smiled at whoever walked in. Castiel tensed as he sniffed the air and smelled omega. "Glad for you to join us," Lucifer held his hand to pull Michael in and settle him on his lap. "It took you awhile."

Dean spared a glaring glance up from the clipboard.

"What does your brother think of this little idea of yours?" Lucifer asks Dean.

"He thinks it's stupid, especially after what happened but I want Castiel to be happy."

"Yes well if I may say so, it is a tad stupid but understandable."

Castiel finally got the courage to look up at his friend. Even with what he now knew, he still considered Michael a friend. Michael quickly caught his glance and smiled lightly. Castiel smiled a little as well though it was forced.

"This has to be boring for you all," Lucifer says. "Why don't you all go and find something to do until we are done here? If that's alright with you Dean."

"That would be fine."

"You be good," Lucifer tells Michael before releasing his hold on Michael's waist.

Anna and Balthazar were talking excitedly in front of them while the two male omega followed awkwardly behind.

Michael was the first to break the silence. "Castiel I'm truly sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am. I don't like not being able to talk to you. I care about you so much, I hate this."

"You should have thought about that sooner," Castiel snaps back but there was a dramatic lack of fight behind it.

"I know I should have. It kills me that I did that to you. I was weak and lonely and you were always there, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Oh yeah your dick just fell into my mouth."

Michael flinched looking up to make sure his siblings didn't hear their conversation, thankfully they didn't. "Please Castiel, can't we go back to how things used to be?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"It's better than a no isn't it?"

"Yes, a lot better than a no." Michael looked down at his stomach and smiled. "How is the baby?"

Castiel looked down at it and smiled fondly, running his hand over the bump. "It's good, the doctor says it's a boy."

"You guy's pick out a name yet?"

"No, Dean wanted to name him John after his father but I want something more unique so we decided his middle name is going to be John."

"If you want unique name him Cream Cheese."

Castiel snorted looking over at the other omega. "That's horrible, we are not naming our child Cream Cheese."

"Why not? It's unique."

"A little to unique."

Michael laughed as well. "Well yeah, it's a dairy product, it's almost as bad as naming your child after little Debbie snacks."

"Strawberry Shortcake?"

"Maybe if it was a girl but for a boy that's ridiculous."

They came to a stop in one of the lounges of the house. Anna and Balthazar sat on a couch with Castiel and Michael sitting across from them.

"Castiel could I touch it?" Michael asks staring down at his stomach.

"As long as you don't try to kill it." Castiel tensed though it was meant as a joke. He got nervous even when Dean touched it.

"I promise not to do that." Michael reached over running his hand over the round flesh. "I can only imagine how adorable he's going to be."

Castiel smiled.

Michael jumped when a small kick hit his hand.

"Don't worry, it just means he likes you but he needs his space."

The Third Barrier:

"Castiel?" Gabriel whispers from the doorway.

Castiel's head snapped up so quick he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Gabriel," his feet moved against his will. Gabriel had hurt his baby he should keep his distance from him. Why were his arms wrapping around his brother? Why was his face in his shoulder?

Gabriel inhaled his scent and smiled. "I love you, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry. I'll never hurt you or the baby again, I swear."

"I know Gabriel, I know." Castiel smiled, he trusted his brother, he just hoped he wasn't making a mistake in doing so.

"Alright," Dean calls. "I hope you are all packed, let's go."

**I just wanted to say that if any of you had an idea or just a point of view you wanted to see from any of the parts in this book or the last one just let me know and I can't try to write it out for you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel, Balthazar, and Anna would be staying with them for the next six months and Lucifer was nice enough to only charge him five hundred a month per sibling. They were hopefully going to help Cas with the baby since all of them had gone through raising children before and keep Castiel company. Castiel seemed very happy about this but Dean wasn't so sure.

Eight Months into Pregnancy

Castiel had been sleeping for the first time in a few days. The baby never let him sleep always kicking him or pushing on his bladder.

Dean carefully slipped into the bed behind him. He slipped one arm under him and the other over top of him resting them on his stomach. The alpha closed his eyes. "I love you. I love you both."

"Dean go to bed," Castiel mutters, not even opening his eyes.

"Sorry Angel." Dean rested his head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

…

"Morning Cas," Anna says sitting at the table, with everyone else aside from a few people working in the kitchen and a certain pair of half-brothers.

"Good morning Anna."

"Balthazar and Gabe are sleeping in again."

"Can you blame them?" Dean asks resting his arm over the back of Cas' chair. "They had to get up at the crack of dawn for all of their lives. Let them sleep in. They only get ten more months of this."

Anna nodded smiling at Dean. The way she looked at the alpha had Castiel wanting to rip her throat out. Certainly Anna wouldn't go after his alpha though, right?

"You should try it sometime; it's a lot of fun." Dean smiled back at her.

Castiel growled at the both of them and poked at the food on his plate.

The two didn't seem to notice but Adam looked up at him and offered a sympathetic smile. Castiel smiled back and groaned. The smell of the food was starting to get to him. He pushed away from the table and made his way to the bathroom, in a rather rushed matter. He knelt down next to the toilet and let himself throw up. He had purposely cleaned this certain toilet a million times so it was clean when he needed to puke.

"You okay Castiel?" That voice was not Dean's.

He turned around after wiping his mouth off with a clean towel. "I'm fine, Adam."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have followed you, that was inappropriate, it's just Dean didn't follow you to check on you like he usually does." Adam looked down at his feet awkwardly.

"It's fine." Castiel hopped onto the counter, sitting there and waiting. "It was very thoughtful of you but a little embarrassing. I don't even like puking in front of Dean but he insists on trying to calm me."

"You don't like it?" Adam looked up at him again.

"No I do not, I don't like being fawned over. Listen Adam, I would totally love to talk to you and I really mean it but not in a bathroom. Plus your brother will throw a fit if he sees this."

"Yeah I suppose, I'll go," Adam turned, leaving.

…

"We have your appointment later today," Dean tells Castiel passing by the living where the omega was laying on the couch watching TV.

"Okay." He glanced at the doorway. "Thanks for stopping and telling me that."

"Hey Castiel," Adam says crossing the living room and sitting on one of the chairs. "How?" he started but was cut off.

"Cassie! Cassie! Cassie!" Balthazar ran into the room and stood next to the couch.

"What do you want Balthazar?" Castiel looked up at him.

"Come with me!" Balthazar held out his hand to him.

"Fine," Castiel got up not grabbing his hand and followed him.

Adam pouted watching him leave.

**Sorry it's short but needed a quick update since I won't be able to this weekend. Will update Sunday night.**


	6. Chapter 6

8 Months 3 Weeks and 4 Days into Pregnancy

"I hate you," Castiel screams at Dean.

"I know Angel, I know." Dean was relatively calm watching Castiel pace the room. "We really should be at the hospital this close though."

"Shut up, I heard you the first time."

"Cas please just sit down and relax."

"No!" Castiel stopped in his tracks and looked down at his pants. "Dean?"

"Yeah Angel?"

"We need to get to the hospital."

…

Castiel stared at the white sheet that was put in front of him. He never understood why it was put up there, maybe to keep him from going into shock.

He wanted to his baby. Dean was looking from his back to his stomach repeatedly, he was nervous, which made Castiel nervous.

The cry of his baby, there was never a better sound in the world yet his world was spinning. He was scared. The ringing in his ears was becoming unbearable. "Dean," he whispered.

"He's so beautiful, Castiel."

"Dean?"

"He's losing consciousness." Dean looked frantically at the doctor who was sowing his stomach back up.

"He's going to be fine. It's not uncommon after a c-section with male omegas. You can go see your pup if you'd like."

"Cas?" Dean looked back down at the omega only to realize he was asleep. "You sure he's okay?"

"Yes everything is fine."

Dean nodded and turned towards the crying infant. There he was with a full head of black hair and crying to his heart's desire.

"Would you like to hold him," the nurse asks wrapping the baby in a blue blanket.

Dean nodded stepping forward and holding out his arms. "We'll be able to tell you in an hour what he is?" The alpha nodded without actually hearing him.

"Do you have a name picked out?"

"No we haven't decided yet."

The nurse look confused for a second before he realized that he was referring to Castiel and him when he said we. "Alright let us know when you pick one out."

…

"You're finally awake," Dean says happily when Castiel opened his eyes. He leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Just a day."

"Just? I missed the first day of his life?"

"Yeah," Dean chuckled. "Don't worry it hasn't been that great, he poops, pees, eats, and sleeps."

"Where is he? I want to see him." Castiel tried to sit up put Dean rested a hand on his shoulder. "Slow down Angel." Dean stood up and that was when Castiel saw him, laying in the baby version of a hospital bed. The alpha picked up the child into his arms and carried him over to Cas. "Sit up slowly."

Castiel nodded, wincing at the pull on his stomach as he sat up. A smile spread across his face as Dean placed the baby in his arms. "He's so perfect." His eyes were green just like Dean's but his hair was black like Castiels. The baby just stared up at him not even crying.

"I know."

Castiel bit his lip and broke his eyes away from him to look up at his alpha. "Do you know what he is?"

"Yeah, he's an alpha."

Castiel looked back down at his child. "Well if he's anything like his father we're going to have our hands full."

"Yeah so people keep saying."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ended up using OC's for their kid well kids.**

15 Years Later

"Dad, I'm going to kill James!" Axel growled out. "He was in my room again and he destroyed my video games."

Dean groaned looking over at Axel. "Can't you just beat the shit out of him like a normal sibling? I beat up Sam all the time."

Castiel smacked his chest. "Don't threaten to kill your little brother, send him down here."

"So you can ask him to not mess with my shit?" Axel glared at his omega father.

"What else am I supposed to do, spank him with a stick?" Castiel sighed and stood up.

"Why not, my friend Jeremy, his dad beats their omega son all the time, it's legal?" Axel looked so okay with it, Castiel could almost cry.

"Don't ever say that! That is not okay!"

Axel glared at him with those amazingly green eyes. "Why, because you're an omega? It's not like Dad doesn't ever hurt you."

Castiel flinched and ducked his head. He didn't know how to respond to that, he couldn't.

Dean rested a hand on Castiel's arm. "That's enough, go to your room!"

"Why because it's true! What's the difference between Daddy and James?"

"Unless you want a stick to your ass, go to your fucking room."

"I hate you!" Axel stormed off to his room and slammed the door, they could hear it from downstairs.

"Are you okay Angel," Dean asks wrapping an arm around him. "He was just angry didn't mean it."

"I'm fine Dean." Castiel stared down at his feet. Dean had a temper it was true but he never beat Castiel like he had that one night so long ago. He tried hard to overrule any other thoughts in Axel's mind that he was better than omegas. It didn't help that Dean was still very omegas need to be ruled by alphas.

"Are you sure? I can go yell at him some more if you want."

"It's fine Dean, I'm going to talk with James though." Castiel kissed Dean lightly before getting up and heading to their son's room.

James was sitting on his bed staring at the wall.

"What's wrong," Castiel asks, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Axel yelled at me. I didn't mean to break his video games, Daddy, I really didn't." James pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

"You know you're not allowed in his room." Castiel sighed. He hated having to punish his son in any way; he didn't want either of them to end up hating him. "I think it's only fair that you don't get to play your games until we get at least a couple of his replaced. How many did you break?"

"Only three, I was going through them and I accidentally left them out and Axel stepped on them when he went into his room."

"Alright well in that case I get to take three of your games and you can get them back later. Okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

Castiel embraced his son, pulling him in close. He loved his son. Both of his children were precious to him. He looked down at his son's arm and tears pricked his eyes. There lied Dean's mark. He would never forget the day it happened, every last part of it was implanted into his mind.

Dean had to hold Castiel back as Leanor burned his child with the hot metal. Castiel screamed at her to stop, that if she touched him with it, he would kill her. James was crying for his dad's.

When it was done, Dean let Castiel go and he ran to his baby. Dean stood by watching as his omega unstrapped their son and cradled him close as he took him up to his room. The alpha followed behind making sure that James was alright. He watched from the doorway quietly as Castiel and James laid together on the bed. If either of them saw him, they didn't say anything.

They talked for a while about the cruel world they lived in before James had cried himself to sleep.

Castiel had left him soon after, pausing when he saw Dean in the doorway. "How long have you been there?" he asks, his voice a whisper.

"Since you came up here," Dean replies quietly.

"You had no right to do that." Castiel growls still being quiet and brushing past him.

"Cas," Dean groans following after him. "You know I didn't have a choice. Did you want him to get taken away from us?"

"We already make him wear that damn fucking collar; it's not fair that he has to go through this. You heard him crying and you just stood there. You just stood there as our baby cried for us. You put him through this." Castiel didn't turn on him and his voice never rose.

"As I said, do you want him taken from us?"

"No."

…

"You boys have gotten so big," Lucifer says, smiling at them. "How old are you now?"

"I'm fifteen," Axel replies smiling at him. Lucifer was such a cool dude.

James was hiding behind Castiel and Dean. He was always shy around new people or people he'd only met a few times. Lucifer was especially scary. He peered around Castiel and up at the alpha. "Seven," he whispers.

Lucifer smiled more directly at him. "Look at those eyes, they are such a pretty blue." James had black hair and blue eyes just like Castiel contrary to Axel's green eyes but he also had black hair.

James closed his eyes and buried his face into Castiel's sleeve.

"He's shy," Dean says reaching over and patting his son's head.

"I see that." Lucifer chuckled and turned his head just in time to see the three siblings come charging down the stairs.

"Hey squirt," Balthazar calls, wrapping an arm around Axel's head and ruffling his hair.

"Let me go you jerk," Axel cries out trying to protect his hair and dislodge his uncle.

Lucifer glared at Balthazar but said nothing, he would yell at him later.

Anna smiled at James, giggling when he took a step away from her. "Don't tell me we have to re become friends all over again. I thought we were buddies last time you were over."

Gabriel stood a distance away from them staring at Axel. He was definitely a handsome boy, even his braces only made him more attractive. Every part of him hated himself for ever trying to kill him. He still remembered holding him in his arms for the first time.

Castiel held Axel close to himself staring at Gabriel like he was a lion staring at a fawn. Every muscle in Dean's body was tense like a cobra ready to strike.

"Cas I promise I won't hurt him, I just want to hold him."

"I know, I just," Castiel held the boy tighter to himself but not nearly enough to hurt him. "If something happens to him." His blue eyes looked up meeting hazel strongly. "You hurt a hair on his head, and I'll end you."

Gabriel completely believed him. "I won't hurt him."

Castiel carefully maneuvered the child so Gabriel could take him but hovered over top of him as was Dean.

"Hey Axel," Gabriel whispers. "I'm your favorite uncle okay? Just don't tell Balthazar."

Gabriel smiled contently as Castiel had to pick up James for Anna to even come near him. The boy hid his face in Castiel's chest and clung to him. He certainly acted just had Castiel did when he was young and met new people.

…

Sam and Axel had a relationship that no one not even them could explain. They had always been close.

James on the other hand did not have that type of relationship with Sam. He hated how Axel was always the favorite of their uncle. He definitely had a stronger relationship with Castiel though. Axel and Castiel clashed constantly but never James. James was a mommy's boy in a sense.

Then there was Dean. Axel and Dean would play sports together and talk about guy stuff. The alphas never seemed to want to include James in on their fun. The one time James did join in a game of football; Axel fell on him and broke the omegas wrist.

Yet, James never fell like Dean played favorites. They had their own things. Like how they would watch reruns of Doctor Sexy for hours on end. Plus Dean would baby James and made sure he felt loved.

Everyone par Ruby loved James. Probably because he was an adorable boy who listened all the time. Axel would give you hell and back before he listened and even then it was a battle. That was probably why Ruby liked him.

**The End**

**I am officially done with this series. I'm taking into consideration writing a book about Castiel as a child but it's distant and probably won't happen. I hope you all enjoyed this series and thank you for reading.**


End file.
